Daddy's Little Boy
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Come and sit on my lap, little boy." Daddy!kink


**Title:** Daddy's Little Boy  
**Author:** PinkSakuraPetals  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing/character:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony Dinozzo  
**Rating:** FRAO  
**Word Count:** 1012  
**Prompt:** "Come and sit on my lap, little boy." (Tony takes it up the ass while sat on Gibb's lap)  
**Kink:** Daddy!kink  
**Notes/Warnings:** Written for rounds_of_kink: round 14.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure when their role playing started. It might've been when Tony fell asleep on Gibbs' couch and the older man picked him up like he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and carried him to bed (he even tucked him in!), or it might've been the time Tony had a bit of a fever and hallucinated that Gibbs was his father. Maybe it was both. It didn't really matter to him, all he cared about was that it was happening and he'd never been happier. Every night after work he drove to his apartment and changed into casual clothing, preferably loosing fitting shirts and pants that Gibbs could take off easily, and then drove over to his boss' house.

Gibbs was always still in his suit when Tony got there; the man stayed downstairs in the basement until Tony had settled himself on the couch, then came up and acted like he was the one who just got in. Tony pretended to be immersed in whatever was on television and jumped when Gibbs' warm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Daddy's home, Tony. Do I get a kiss?"

And Tony always leaned up and planted a wet kiss to the man's cheek, tongue darting out to lick the day's stubble. Gibbs laughed.

"Is that all I get?" The older man sat down next to him, pulled him toward him, and brushed his lips tickle-softly against his own. "That's not a good boy kiss, now is it? I thought you were a good boy, Tony. Give Daddy a real kiss."

Tony pretended to hesitate, gave him a swift peck on the corner of his mouth and squeaked when Gibbs' hands grabbed his jaw and held him still as his lips were pressed against Gibbs' warm, dry ones. Gibbs pressed his tongue into Tony's mouth, swept along the inside and outside of his teeth, rubbed against his tongue. One of Gibbs' hands left his jaw and traveled down to the waistband of his sweatpants, easily dipped beneath it and snuck into his boxers. Tony let out a very real whimper when fingers roughed by sanding the sailboat in the basement grabbed a hold of his half hard cock and pulled it until it stood up straight and leaked.

"Does that feel good, Tony?"

Tony panted and his breath caught as those warm fingers squeezed his cock until it was almost painful. "Yes, Daddy. It feels really good. Don't stop, please."

Gibbs gave him that small smile, the one that only raised one corner of his mouth, and pushed him away. "Take your clothes off for Daddy, Tony. Let him see how well you're keeping in shape."

As Tony stood to yank his clothes off, Gibbs slouched down on the couch a bit and loosened his belt. Soon, Tony stood in front of him completely naked and Gibbs nodded to the space between his legs. "Kneel in front of Daddy, Tony, and help him open his pants." Tony was on his knees and undoing the button on his slacks almost before Gibbs was done talking. Tony's strong, slim fingers dove in as soon as the zipper was down and pulled Gibbs' cock free from his boxers and pants. It stood hard and red and leaking away from Gibbs' body and Tony licked his lips.

"Daddy, can I taste you?"

Gibbs nodded and placed a guiding hand on the back of Tony's head as the younger agent leaned down to lick the very tip of his cock head. His cock spat out a bit of precum and Tony hummed as he cleaned it off with is tongue. Gibbs hissed a little and pressed Tony's head down, urged him to take his cock into his mouth. Tony glanced up at him, innocent mischief in his eyes as he closed his lips around the ridge of Gibbs' head and sucked on it like it was a lollipop. Tony hummed again as more precum leaked out.

"You taste good, Daddy. Does it feel good?"

"It feels very good, Tony." Gibbs pulled Tony away from his cock and sat up, his clothed legs framing Tony's broad shoulders and locking the younger man in place. Gibbs leaned forward and dragged a hand down Tony's back, toward that lovely little crease and the enticing rosy hole hidden between his cheeks. Gibbs ran a finger into the crack and paused to take a breath when he encountered the base of an anal plug. "You're very prepared today, Tony. Were you hoping Daddy would put his cock in your ass tonight?"

Tony leaned his head against Gibbs' chest and nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Was I a good boy?"

Gibbs pulled away from Tony, urged him to stand up again, and parted his cheeks to get a better look at the plug. It wasn't very big, but it stretched Tony just enough that Gibbs wouldn't have to do it himself. "Oh, you were a very good boy, Tony." Gibbs hooked his fingers around the base and pulled out the plug. It slipped out with a wet pop and a little bit of lube leaked out of Tony's exposed hole and dribbled down his thigh. Gibbs swiped it up and slathered it on his cock. "Come and sit on my lap, little boy."

Gibbs guided Tony down, holding his cock still as the younger man eased himself onto it. As soon as Tony was fully penetrated, Gibbs grabbed his hips to keep him still and thrust up, both of them gasping at the feeling of muscles that were wet and hot and just a bit too tight squeezing around him. Gibbs recovered first and set a quick, even pace. He watched as he disappeared into Tony, listened to the wet slurp each time he pushed in and pulled out. Tony was gasping and moaning and squeezing him, always quick to fall over the edge during their first romp of the evening. Gibbs wrapped a hand around Tony's neglected cock and let the younger man fuck into it. "Cum for Daddy, Tony."

And Tony did.


End file.
